


31 Days

by officialbandomtrash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Sci-Fi, idk where this is going but maybe it'll be goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbandomtrash/pseuds/officialbandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terminal plague spreads across the world with no cure in sight and an alarming death rate, Mark and Jack have one goal: survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to write an apocalyptic septiplier story, who knows if it'll be good or not.

It's amazing how quickly your life can be turned around.  
For Mark Fischbach, all it took was turning on the news on a sunny Tuesday morning to know that nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
"King 5 network, breaking news- Epidemic has begun in Western Europe" the caption read.  
"Good morning, my name is Danielle Deruischer and I'm here to deliver this morning's breaking news report.  
An epidemic, currently named E-708 by scientists, has begun to spread. The disease is spreading at an alarming rate and appears to have the ability to kill very quickly. No source has been found and scientists are working on a cure as we speak, but no luck so far. Symptoms include a high fever, dizziness, violent coughing fits, and random nosebleeds.  
We will keep you updated as new information becomes available. Until next time, I'm Danielle Deruischer, reporting for King 5 news."  
Mark's instinct wasn't to cry. It wasn't to yell. In fact, the only thing Mark could think to do in that moment was to call Jack. His boyfriend.  
He punched in the familiar numbers, and held the phone to his ear, listening to the loud ringing. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." He repeated the words like a prayer, chanting them over and over again.   
A click, and then- "Hello? Mark?"  
Mark let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Jack- listen- you have to come home now. Right now. I know you're in an important meeting but you'll have to reschedule because I need you here. Please."  
Jack wasted no time, sensing the urgency in his boyfriend's tone. "Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"  
Mark nodded, then, realizing Jack couldn't see him, swallowed and choked out a feeble "alright."  
Fifteen minutes later Jack ran into the small apartment he and Mark shared, hair messy, tie flung over one shoulder, slightly out of breath. "Mark? Where are you?"  
A muffled reply came from down the hall "Jack? I'm in the kitchen."  
Jack headed down the hall, wondering what could possibly be the matter. When he entered the small kitchen, all that was visible of Mark was his butt, stuck high in the air and shaking slightly as he rummaged through a cupboard. The counters were piled high with cans of soup and boxes of crackers and bags of dried fruit, a few miscellaneous cups and bowls and forks here and there. One counter sported a duffle bag already partially packed with other items along that strain.  
"... Honey? What's all this about?" Jack asked cautiously, walking towards where Mark stood bent over, "not that I don't mind the view, this is all just a bit weird."  
Mark straightened up, brandishing a small metal camp stove. "You haven't seen the news?" He asked, his hair and glasses both askew.  
Jack shook his head, a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.  
"People are dying. There's an illness. Nobody knows how it started but people are dying so fast." Mark's expression remained calm but his tone carried a hint of panic and fear. "We have to leave, we have to get somewhere safe."  
Jack's mind was racing, a million thoughts playing tag in his brain, ricocheting off his ability to understand and dulling it with each blow. But he nodded, and left the kitchen and entered his bedroom, where he began to haphazardly toss clothes onto the bed, a pile steadily growing until finally Jack straightened up with an "aha!", holding a hunting rifle in his hands. 'Just in case', he thought to himself.  
20 minutes later everything they thought they'd need was packed into their little Volkswagen Jetta and they were driving down a residential street towards the highway.  
Mark sat in the passenger seat, a strange glassy expression in his eyes. Jack reached over and took his hand, gently rubbing it as he drove. Mark flashed him a gentle smile.  
It was the last thing Jack saw before a sickening crash turned everything black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mark and jack realize just how deep in shit they rly are

When Mark wakes up, the first thing he notices is the throbbing pain in his head.  
The second thing he notices is the blood dripping from his forehead.  
The third thing, Jack slumped over in the seat next to him, broken glass littering the back of his head and neck.  
Mark's first instinct is to lean over and flip Jack so he's sitting upright, so he can assess the damage. Jack's lip is bleeding and he appears to have a nasty bruise blooming purple and yellow like a morbid flower, but Mark sighs in relief when his boyfriend's chest rises and falls steadily. He looks into the rearview mirror and sees a piece of glass stuck in his forehead, which explains the blood, and reaches up to carefully pull it out, wincing as he does so.  
Tossing the glass aside, he turns his attention to Jack again, gently shaking him.  
"Jack?" he says, "Jack, wake up."  
Jack's eyes flutter open slowly and he groans, blinking groggily.  
"Mark?"  
"We crashed the car," Mark says, "and we have to get moving, quickly. Can you stand?"  
Jack nodds. "My head hurts a bit but I'm fine. I must have hit it on the dash when we crashed."  
Mark smiles at him, a little sad, a little scared. "It'll be okay, we've just gotta go."  
After some effort, violently kicking out Mark's door, since Jack's is jammed shut, they manage to escape the car with some of their clothes and food. The streets are full of people, running down the sidewalks or pushing their families to walk faster. They all wear the same expression, a mixture of fear and determination, and Mark wonders if that's what they look like.  
The road is completely blocked with cars, something you'd only see in a movie, left parked where their owners were driving whenever they got the news. Some smoking slightly from collisions, some smashed in from terrified people running across the roofs in a panic.  
Mark looks sideways at Jack, who looks utterly terrified, and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly. "We're gonna be okay, baby boy. We're gonna get through this."  
Jack nods, offering a weak smiles, and they set off together, navigating the maze of car and discarded luggage. They haven't been walking for fifteen minutes before they come across the first body, laying spread-eagle on the pavement, the whites of the eyes fully visible, and most horrifyingly of all, a mess of bulging red and purple veins, some broken and bleeding, others simply protruding grotesquely.  
Mark immediately turns away, retching violently, while Jack simply stands there for a moment, then pulls Mark by the arm over the body and down the street.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asks, looking over at Mark.  
Mark nods, not saying anything. Jack pulls him into his arms, rubbing his back gently.  
"You said it yourself. We are going to get through this, Mark."  
Mark nods, and they take each other's hand and set off once more, heading towards the outskirts of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very confident in my writing but ive been enjoying this! leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
